


By My Side

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is happy with his relationship but he's not sure that all of his friends are going be happy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

"We should just tell them that our third is busy." Carlos adjusts his hair in the mirror, making sure that every strand is perfect.

"No. I love you. And only you." Max cuddles Carlos from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek and then admiring their reflection. He's aware that they make a beautiful couple, and Carlos makes him so happy. Max sighs out loud, he wishes that things were easier for them, but their relationship is frowned upon by most.

"I love you too," Carlos says. He's fidgeting with his hair still, more nervous reflex than anything else.

"Are you ready to go?"

"As long as you'll be by my side." Carlos takes his hand and holds it with such force that his knuckles are white.

*****

"Max is bringing his lovers." Dany's laying out the plates and making sure that all the cutlery is straight, Jean-Eric's cooking and Dan's taking the dogs out for a walk so that they're ready for bed while their guests are over. "And Kevin's bringing his trance of lovers." Dany used to be one of his trance but when he met Dan and Jean-Eric, that all changed and Kevin now jokes that it's for the best that he _only_ has three lovers, for he doesn't want to get worn out. Although insatiable doesn't even come close to describing Kevin's sex drive. So it's no surprise that he's in such a large relationship.

"Look who I found!" Dan's grin lights up the room as he wanders in, the dogs must be curled up in the spare room, Nico and his lovers following behind him. Esteban and Checo, both holding one of Nico's hands as they walk next to him and Nico looks so proud of his two. Jean-Eric waves hello from the kitchen, spatula in the other hand and Nico wanders over to see what's cooking, leaving Dany to escort everyone else to the living room.

Dany's getting drinks for everyone when Kevin arrives, he almost looks lost without his guys but their shift doesn't finish for another half hour. Stoffel, Marcus and Jolyon are all firefighters, they met Kevin when he almost burned his workshop down with faulty welding equipment. A few months later Dany would meet them and it was all fun for a year, but then Dan would stroll into his life. The second he saw that grin he knew that was all he wanted, Dan and Jean-Eric were part of a larger relationship that wasn't quite working for them, and the rest is history.

"It's your turn to get the door." Dany has a cheeky grin on his face and Dan leaps up, blowing him a kiss on the way out and returning a few minutes later with Stoffel, Marcus and Jolyon. They all give Kevin a quick kiss, nothing to showy as there's other people around, before squeezing onto the sofa around Kevin. Most people would assume that Kevin's in charge but their relationship is one of equals, Kevin just likes to brag about it more, although who wouldn't when they have such a good one.

"The food is ready!" Jean-Eric's voice echoes through the house and they grab their drinks and shuffle through to the dining room.

Dan gives Dany a funny look, he can tell that they're thinking the same thing. But Dany speaks first, "I wonder where Max is?"

*****

Max is sitting in the car, outside Dany's house, trying to convince Carlos that it's all going to be okay. "If you want to go home, we can. They won't mind."

"No, let's just do this." Carlos goes in for a hug, a simple act that gives him so much comfort when he's stressed.

When they get up to the door Max takes Carlos' hand and gives it a quick kiss. Carlos is so jealous of Max at times like this, so confident, he doesn't need anyone's approval. Although it would be nice if people didn't have any objections to their relationship at all.

"Hi, you're just in time!" Dan gives them both a hug before looking around. "Is there anyone else still to come?"

"No," Max says. Dan looks confused but if they're going to tell everyone, Max wants to do it once, not spend the whole night telling the same story to different people.

The bones in his hand are being squashed as Carlos hangs on for dear life. They were hoping that Dan would be the most accepting of their friends, but if that's the case then it looks like they're in for a long evening.

After everyone's said 'hi' and Jean-Eric's received plentiful compliments about the starters, there's a notable silence as everyone looks at the empty chair next to Max and Carlos.

"So, your third couldn't make it?" It's not an accusation but it sounds like it in Carlos' mind.

"No." Everyone's waiting for him to speak but instead Max takes a drink of his water, as though there wasn't a room full of people hanging on his every word. "We don't have a third."

There's a gasp from the foursome, it's not a surprise that they would find this strange, before they mumble their apologies. Everyone is staring at them and Carlos is wringing every last drop blood out of his hand, he's trying to stroke the side of his hand with his thumb, but it doesn't seem to be reassuring him.

He's bracing himself for the onslaught of questions. Max is so angry that they've upset Carlos that he can't even look at them, he's just focussing on the plate of salad in the middle of the table.

"You're a couple?" Even though he can't see the person asking the question Max can picture the disgust on their face. After that there's a barrage of questions flowing in, none of which sound good.

"It's just a phase. You're young, you've still got time to find others."

"It's not a phase for me. I love Carlos, and only Carlos."

"Isn't it suffocating, just the two of you?"

"No. I'm happy to have just one person to share my life with."

"But you can't have all of the same interests?"

"We don't need to have all the same interests to enjoy each other's company." Max is getting sick of everyone's questions, he can't even remember who asked what, although that's maybe for the best. As hard as he tries not to be, he's good at holding grudges, even when he wants to forget all about it himself.

"It seems so needy and selfish, wanting them all to yourself."

"Daniel Ricciardo! How can you say that!" Dany's voice cuts through the room, silencing everyone. "I love you and if it was just the two of us I'd be happy with that."

Everyone turns to stare at Jean-Eric, Max breathes a sigh of relief as he's out of the firing line now.

"I don't mind, I love you both, and I only want what's best for us all." Jean-Eric's smile is genuine and Max can see how much they all care for each other. "Same as I only want what makes my friends happy." He turns to look at Max and Carlos. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Carlos nods as Max speaks, but that's good enough for Jean-Eric.

"Good, because both of you deserve all the love and happiness in the world." Jean-Eric wanders over to give them both a kiss on the cheek before wandering off to the kitchen.

There's still silence at the table when Jean-Eric returns. "If anyone has a problem with Max and Carlos they can get out of my house. No? Are we all good?" Jean-Eric's accent was meant for thick sarcasm and there's a few nods and murmurs from the table. "Right then, let's eat!"

The ice finally broken, Carlos comes out of his shell, chatting with the others, it's a pleasant evening and the food is amazing, as always. Jean-Eric is an excellent cook, which is for the best since Dan can barely make toast without burning it and Dany's busy with his final year of University.

Once they're home and snuggled up in bed, Max says, "This evening wasn't too bad." He's stroking Carlos' hair as he allows all the tension of the day to drain away.

"Because you were there by my side."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about a universe where polyamory is the norm and this is what my mind came up with.
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
